Fly me to the Moon
by T87
Summary: AU: Santana is a successful woman in love, she tries to break her family curse of every first marriage never last, by dashing to the altar with a random stranger before marrying her boyfriend. [Brittana version of the movie "Un plan parfait."]
1. Chapter 1: Boston Pops

_Note: The other day I watched the movie and liked it, so I decided to make a Brittana version. So if you already saw the movie you know what is going to happen. For the people who didn't see the movie I hope you will like it._

**Fly me to the Moon**

Chapter one: Boston Pops

Quinn is looking at Rachel trying so hard not roll her eyes, she already knew the other girl never runs out of words, but since she and Finn divorced, it got much worse. Quinn is thinking about anything else when she realizes that she doesn't know how long she has been ignoring the brunette sitting next to her. Now she feels bad for her friend, after all Rachel feels lonely and because of that she thought to invite Rachel to dinner with her family.

"What bothers me, is to hear all day, that's a lot of guys want to settle down. Sorry, but I have been looking for 6 months. And well, this is the Sahara." Rachel continues explaining while Quinn nods.

Judy, Quinn's mother entertains herself playing with a feather that decorates her empty dish but she stops when she saw her daughter mouthing "stop". Meanwhile Russel, Quinn's father who's bored as well is playing chess on his Smartphone.

"And I did everything eh! I put all my chances. I go out at night and even took a singles cruise. But I'm not a sailor, I vomited for one week. I registered on dating website, but in those there are only freaks. And I went on blind dates, speed dates, surprise parties, cooking classes…" Rachel continues talking.

"Can you repeat again who is this woman? Judy asked quietly meanwhile grabs Quinn's husband arm.

"This is a new co-worker of Quinn; she's really good at her job and tonight she was alone…" Sam explains.

"Well, she's too much… chatty…. For God's sake" Judy said choosing carefully her words.

"I know." The blond man took his seat.

"Another resolution, I saw a stylist and changed my hairstyle." Rachel is still talking about her life and the Fabray's couple exchanged a knowing look and both sighed. "With Francis my hairdresser, we decided to go for a new haircut that gave me more expressiveness. And I think we succeeded."

"¿I wish he'd shut her mouth?" Russel whispered to Sam and a little smile cross the face of both men.

"I didn't meet anyone, but the important thing is that I learned to open myself to others… And… since my divo… the last 6 mon… were wonderful…."

Rachel starts to sob and put her hands over her face under the astonished gaze of the other people around the table. Quinn is about to try to comfort her friend but Sam stopped her.

"Leave her! Go ahead, it has to come out. Leave her cry" Quinn's husband looks to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." A crying Rachel tries to excuse herself "I'm spoiling your dinner."

And that moment there was a round of "No, you are not" or "Don't worry, go ahead", "Come on Rachel, you can do better" trying to comfort the brunette.

"Personally, I'm getting a little bit tired" Judy said.

"Judy!" Sam exclaimed at the same time Russell said "You can't say that!".

"Mom, Rachel just got divorced 6 months ago!" Quinn spoke directly to her mother.

"I know, and I can sense this is the only thing she talked about during 5 months. But I don't understand what the problem is?"

"The problem is that I'm 36 ... and the love of my life dumped me like shit" Rachel says between sobs. "And I'm lonely; I don't meet anyone except the assholes who only want to fuck me…."

Hearing the words 'fuck me' Quinn instantly raises her head towards the other end of the table where is her little daughter. "Sam, our little girl!" Valerie was witnessing the whole exchange in silence.

"Dad, what means fuck?" A little 8 years asked.

Sam is annoyed by the question and Rachel says sorry.

"Honey… It is to cuddle, but a little hard." Sam whispered happy with the explanation that he came up.

"What is hard?" A more confused Valerie asked. "I'll explain later." Sam said and looked back to Rachel.

"Anyways, I will never find someone. I'm going to die alone in New York as I listen Broadway songs surrounded by cats and I don't even like cats." Rachel starts to cry again.

"Well, Rose!" The older woman begins.

"Rachel!" The brunette says offended.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Maybe we know the perfect story for you…" Judy looks to Quinn.

"Fact, for all women in our family the first marriage never lasts." Quinn starts to explain looking Rachel, trying to make her friend stop crying. "It's a curse."

"I think that more than a curse is a matter of luck" Sam says before eating.

"It's a curse!" Quinn repeats "It goes back so long I can't remember when started."

"In 1884 with Adele my great-grandmother" Judy interjected.

"My grandmother, aunts, cousins... All of them had to marry a second time in order to be happy."

"Will I divorce myself?" Valerie asked.

"Of course!" The four blondes said to the little girl.

"Don't say that to her!" Rachel said that looking at the others, feeling displaced.

"I was the second one! And grandpa too." Sam said, touching his father in law's shoulder while Russel nods. "And one of them tried to avoid the curse."

"Who is it?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"My cousin, Santana. It began 10 years ago. She met Noah, during her last year of college. He was this badass with a golden heart; tall, handsome and an older than her. Very quickly he became her lover, her boyfriend, her everything. Soon, she moved in with him and his apartment became their home. They work together. Well, in fact, they do everything together. For 10 years they always did the same: Monday was for bowling, Tuesday for Breadstix, Wednesday for Pictionary, Thursday morning for the gym, Friday for going out to dance and Saturday…. Well, I spare you the details."

"In short, Noah was the love of her life. But he was also her first, so she decided not to marry him in order to keep their relationship safe." Judy completed the story. "She successfully avoided the curse in her own way."

"But after some time, it lacked something. At first, no having kids weren't a big problem, but at some point, Santana realizes she really wanted kids and in a few months it became an obsession."

* * *

"Plenty of couples have children without being married." Santana said.

"Look babe, my mother already thinks we live in sin, if we have a child without being married, it will be the devil's seed" Noah hugged Santana. "I'm sure she will splash holy water each time she comes to visit us. Can you imagine a toddler with a raincoat?" Santana chuckled lightly. "In Puckerman's family it has always been marriage first and kids after, you know that." Santana growled. "You only have to do one thing, marry me."

"You know I can't do that."

* * *

"The discussion lasted a few more months until Santana gave up." Quinn goes on with the story while the others eat."

* * *

"We loved each other for 10 years, we know each other. Nothing will happen between Puck and me." Santana is pouring coffee for her mother, aunt and Quinn, and she isn't sure who is trying to convince her family or herself. "A small nice wedding and everything is going to be okay."

Maribel, Santana's mother; lights a cigarette, trying to avoid her daughter's look.

"When did you start to smoke?" A surprised Quinn asked to her aunt.

"Now" Maribel answered.

"I don't know what happened to me!" Santana takes her mother's cigarettes and give a puff.

"You two were so happy; I thought you found the key. You were the example for all the women in our family." Santana's mother said with sadness in her voice.

"I know I know…. But I want have children with Noah." Santana said.

"It will be nice to raise your children when you are on your own!" Judy said.

"Mum!" Quinn snapped.

Meanwhile his fianceé was talking to her family, Puck was fixing the tree house window that Santana had in the back yard of her parents' house.

"What's up bro?" Sam greeted but quickly adds. "How dare you to say the 'Yes, I do', knowing what you know about the curse!"

"Don't tell me that you believe in that bullshit too?"

"No, no, no." Sam shook his head. "But I'm glad being the second one." Sam starts hammering on the other side of the tree house, when he remembered something. "Marry me!"

"What?"

"Marry me by Bruno Mars; it would be the song when Santana walks down the aisle in the church."

"Sorry, we'll hire a DJ but you could do your impressions during the wedding reception if you want." Puck offered.

"Certainly not! And yes, I will make my impressions, but don't tell Quinn about it."

* * *

"Sorry, I can not see the connection between the relationship, the DJ and the impressions." Rachel said, a little bit confused.

Quinn and Judy can't believe that Sam stole the storytelling from them.

"I told you to stop explaining this meaningless anecdote Sam!" Quinn chastises her husband.

"A story is a faceted prism!" The man defends himself.

"Where was I?" Quinn ignores Sam.

"Pops." Judy answered.

"Oh yes! You know you can get married and divorce in 30 minutes in Boston. That's what Santana would do. Express marriage and then divorce. We called it Operation Boston Pops."


	2. Chapter 2: SS

_I don't own anything is just for fun._

**Fly me to the Moon**

Chapter two: SS

Santana arrived to the airport still a little bit unsure about what she is going to do. She walked across the airport looking for her cousin.

"Great, you are here!"Quinn took Santana arm and starts marching towards the departures area. So, 10:14 landing in Boston. "You will wait for a young student Rory Flanagan; he's Irish by the way. 12:00 at City Council to marry the boy. 12:30 amicable divorce and 16:00 return to New York ready to marry Noah."

Every time Santana heard the plan was more insecure about it.

"I lied to Puck, I can't believe it! I never lie, in fact I'm brutally honest most of the time."

"What did you tell him?" Quinn asked.

"The first thing that came to my mind, I told him you are depressed and I'll go with you for a spiritual retreat."

"That was the first thing you thought? Seriously Santana!"

"I know, I know… That was bullshit."

"We are neighbors. What will I do if he comes to visit?"

"I don't know, you will figure out Quinn. After me, obviously; you're the most intelligent person I know."

"Put this on!" Quinn gave a bag of clothes to Santana.

"What is this?"

"There is a snow storm in Boston." The blonde says quickly before to almost run away from Santana. "Bye!"

"Oh no, I am afraid of flying" The brunette couldn't believe her luck.

Santana is in the plane, she took the window seat even it's not hers, because she was nervous. The brunette thinks that if humans are destined to fly, the evolutionary process would have given us wings instead of opposable thumbs. The woman puts her headphones, looked out of the window and tried to relax. The whole thing would be over soon.

Brittany arrived to her seat and found out a Latina was there, so she was glad she's learning to speak Spanish to take back her place.

"Perdone…. Señorita…. Mi sitio…..usted…. Es mi lugar…."

Santana hears someone trying to speak to her in Spanish, it's not the first time someone thought she was a foreign person. A tall, blonde woman with blue eyes is looking to her, while struggles with the Spanish words that is trying to say.

"I'm from New York, you can speak English. Even though I understand Spanish and yours is rusty."

When Brittany heard the woman saying she was from New York, she was a little bit ashamed for making a dumb mistake.

"Sorry! But you're on my seat."

"Ah, yes. I know! The flying attendant told me to speak with you; I'm really scared of flying and I would feel safe if I could see what is going on outside."

"I understand" Brittany said.

"Thanks, that's very nice."

Santana's faith in humanity is a little bit restored thanks to this kind woman. She put her headphones and looked out the window again. But after a few seconds Santana realizes that the blonde woman is still standing.

"What?" She said as she takes off the headphones.

"I want my seat." Brittany said nonchalantly.

Now Santana is annoyed by this woman, but she doesn't want to make a scene in the plane. She has enough trouble going on in her life, so she simply gets up. Brittany smiles when the other woman stood up from her seat and try to say something to make her feel better while puts her bag in the luggage compartment.

"Well, if the plane crashes, it doesn't matter if you are sitting in the window or the next seat." Brittany said smiling, sitting in her place. "And you have more likely to die going to buy bread."

Every time the other person says something Santana is more anxious, why the woman is talking about dying right now is something she doesn't understand.

"I can't afford to be afraid because I'm always traveling". Santana decided to ignore her, but Brittany didn't realize. "I work for Arrival guides, the world's largest network of free travel guides. I am Brittany S. Pierce but you can call me Britt."

Brittany extended her hand to shake the brunettes, but she just acknowledges her existence with a hello. But Brittany doesn't give up easily and she is decided to distract the other woman from her fear.

"Are you going to Boston?"

"Yeah, like the other people in this plane." Santana feels her patience running out.

"No, I'm not; I'm going to Quito, Ecuador!" Brittany was excited to explain her plans to somebody. "I guess you're wondering why I'm on this plane, then?"

"Yeah, sure…."

Brittany continues talking and in that moment Santana learns that the blonde doesn't understand irony.

"I've saved 280 dollars! It's a SS, smart system!"

"¿Do you know what can you do with 280 dollars in Ecuador?"

"No."

"Everything you want! And do you know what I will do with that money?"

"No." Santana answered one more time.

"Nothing, I'm responsible!" Brittany said with a big grin on her face. "And what will do you in Boston?"

"I'm going to marry an Irish man and it will cost me 5000 dollars and now if you don't mind I want to rest."

"Marriage of convenience…" Brittany was surprised. "Well, congratulations I guess. Don't worry; I'm not going to report you." She added quietly.

Santana puts her headphones one more time and even a sleep mask she has in her bag, she will try everything to make this woman stop talking to her.

"Marriage… is not like it used to be, not anymore" Brittany sighed. "Do you know what it took to my dad to propose to my mum? 24 hours and their marriage lasted sixty years." Brittany almost dropped a tear. "I believe the same thing will happen to me, when I find the one I will marry her in a blink of an eye. What about you?"

"What makes you think I'm feeling like talking right now? The headphones or the sleep mask.

Santana was over the edge and thinking about strangling her flying partner. Finally, Brittany realizes the other woman isn't in the mood to talk, so she tells a brief sorry and ends the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York.

* * *

"If you see Puck, what do you will tell him?" Quinn asked Valerie one more time and Sam is humming on the other side of the living room.

"That you are here." The little girl answered.

"No, honey, I told you to tell him I'm not. Then, if you see him, what are you going to say?"

"That you told me I have to say to him that you are not in here."

"This girl doesn't understand a thing" Quinn sighed and watched Sam humming and dancing 'We no speak americano'.

The door bell rang and Quinn, followed by Valerie, went to look through the peephole, it was Noah and Quinn starts to freak out and Sam came over the door.

"Who is it?" The man asked, taking off his headphones.

The door bell ring again and Quinn mouthed "Puck and I can not open the door" and she takes Valerie and hide themselves in the bathroom. Sam opens the door.

"What's up Bro!" Puck enters to house.

"I was working on the wedding music."

Sam shakes Puck's hands and the two men went to the living room.

"Look, I'm not the most sensitive guy in the world, I know, well Santana is always reminding me" Puck chuckled as sits on the sofa "But you are my friend and if you need anything you can tell me I will help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Santana told me about Quinn." Puck was expecting some kind of reaction from Sam, but he was like in shock, still standing and nervously nodding with his head. "Her depression."

"Is crazy…." Sam was freaking out; he needs to talk to her wife.

"I can't believe it. And if you need a helping hand with Valerie you know where you find me."

Quinn's phone, it's long forgotten on the table and started to vibrate and Sam's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Santana was calling Quinn, so he pretends to walk around the living room approached to the table and picked up the phone, hiding it in his hands.

"Well, you know what? I need a beer, maybe two. Do you want anything?"

Sam left the living room before Puck can answer and quickly opens the bathroom door tossing the phone to his wife.

"What? Repeat it!" Quinn answered Santana's call.

"He bailed out on me. Damn it! I've been waiting 5 hours for him! Your plan freaking sucks!" Santana was desperate; she was walking in circles outside the airport.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going home." Santana knew deep down that was a bad idea from the beginning.

"No, no. You can't. Do whatever you need to do but you come back home divorced."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know be creative, surprise me. After all, you're more intelligent than me, don't you Santana?"

"Hahaha, very funny."

It's settled when Santana comes back home, she's going to kill Quinn.

"Look around, there has to be a lot of single people in Boston. Find a fool, the first one who crosses your path and then marries him or her.

In that moment the airport door opened and Santana saw her flying companion dancing to the sound of bongos. She clearly remembers the words the other woman said seven hours ago "When I find the one I will marry her on a blink of an eye".

Santana grins because she found her fool.


	3. Chapter 3: I want to know what happened!

_Note:_

_I realize that maybe I haven't properly express the timeline. The dinner between Quinn's family and Rachel it's in the present and the story Quinn is explaining, happened some time before (maybe a year, I don't know). 10 years ago is when Puck and Santana met. The whole story between Santana and Britt is going to be explained by Quinn during the dinner._

**Fly me to the Moon**

Chapter three: I want to know what happened.

"I would like to purchase a ticket for the next fly to Quito." Santana says. "Are there many churches in Quito?"

"I guess so, Miss". The man typed something on the computer. "The only seat left is in business class and cost 3200 dollars."

"Damn it!" Santana whispered, but bought the tickets anyways.

Brittany is waiting for the man in front of her to finish checking her ticket when she heard a pair of glasses falling to the ground, immediately bends over to pick them up. After she gave it back to the owner, she can't believe what her eyes are seeing. The grumpy Latina from theismorning flight is standing behind her. Brittany realizes she looks slightly different, her hair is down and she put some make up on. That morning the other woman already looked gorgeous, but now is like some movie star, putting her glasses over her head and Brittany was breathless.

"Thank you" Santana said the words in the most suggestive way she could. "What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Quito."

"So, aren't you marrying the Irish guy?" Brittany is a little bit confused.

"I was joking, I thought you were just playing the part where the beautiful woman goes to the same place and is hitting on me."

"No, not at all." Brittany couldn't help and the smile that crossed her face.

"My name is Santana and I'm sorry. I'm sure I must seem like an awful person."

"A little bit."

"I will make amends to you." The brunette hits playfully the blonde's shoulder. She turned around and talks to the man behind the counter. "I would like to be placed next to Miss Spears."

"Pierce" Brittany quickly rectifies the other woman, she doesn't like when someone pronounces wrongly her last name.

"Miss, your ticket belongs to the business class." The worker said.

"What? It's always like that. Can you please give me a seat in economy class? And you can give my seat to someone else on eco."

"Me! You can give it to me!" Brittany said instantly. "Thank you so much Santana!"

"You're welcome…." Santana fakes happiness.

Santana now is trapped in the middle seat between two enormous basketball players, on a 9 hours flight to Quito. Never crossed her mind that Brittany would take her seat, the whole point was spending time together in order to trick her. She needs to rethink her strategy.

Brittany is having the time of her life, even she travels a lot she never do it on business class and when she heard Santana giving away her place, she couldn't let pass the opportunity. Right now she is like Homer Simpson but with her seat "Seat goes up, the seat goes down, the seat goes up, the seat goes down." But the person next to her doesn't seem to enjoy her sense of humor, so gets up and walks away. After a few seconds instead of the old man who were sitting next to her, Santana appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you enjoying the flight?" She asked.

"Very, very much" Brittany answered at the same time, takes a sip of her cosmopolitan. "I wanted to apologize again."

"Ok. I'm listening."

"What?"

"You say you want to apologize and I'm listening."

"Ahhh, ok…. Well, I'm sorry for…"

"Is not that hard, damn! If I want to eat, I eat. If you want to apologize, just apologize."

Santana is about two minutes to slap this woman very hard in the face, she can't understand the change of behavior, but what she knows is that doesn't like it. She prefers the blonde being a weirdo rather than a bitch. Then, Brittany starts to laugh and drinks once again.

"Come on, San! Take it easy, I was a joking! You aren't the only one who can be rude."

"You were joking, so funny!" The brunette joined the laugh, but was a fake one, she can't understand Brittany's sense of humor.

"So, is your first time on Quito?"

"Of course not! It's like the fourth time this year. I need it; it's like my oxygen…."

"Speaking of which, " Brittany interrupted Santana. "If you have time, you should go to Esmeraldas, the beaches over there are magnificent and you can snorkeling like a boss."

Santana realizes that this conversation isn't going well, she needs to charm the blonde not become best friends.

"I need this travel because…" Santana puts a vulnerable but sexy look on her face. "I just broke up with my boyfriend... but the good news is that I'm alone." And she softly caressed Brittany's arm.

"Well, you know what they said, you're better off alone" Brittany said with a comforting smile on her face, sipping on her drink one more time.

Then, a flight attendant appeared behind Santana.

"Lady you are not authorized to be in business class."

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Santana gets up from her seat, she can't believe Brittany doesn't realize she is flirting. But she is not going to give up, not at all, this is the only way she has to marry Puck.

Brittany is looking the old man who just came back when she felt two hands grabbing both sides of her head. She heard Santana saying with a super sexy voice "See you later" and the brunette's lips almost brushed hers. Santana gave to the blonde a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth and went away, leaving the other woman wordless and with a silly smile.

* * *

Sam put the second round of food on the table, everyone was eating their food except for Rachel.

"It's vegan friendly, don't worry. Or it's that don't you like it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yes, it's delicious!" Rachel quickly answered and took another bite. "You're an excellent cook."

Quinn can tell that Rachel is expecting to hear the rest of the story, but she is really hungry.

"Are you waiting for me to continue, aren't you?"

"No, no, you can eat peacefully…." Rachel was lying, she is always so eager when she wants something. "Well, yes. I want to know what happened!"

"Well, when Santana arrived to Quito..."

* * *

Santana makes her way out as fast as she could, but there is no sight of Brittany. She assumed that the woman would look for her when the airplane landed. After the sexy little kiss Santana thought Brittany would realize she was hitting on her, it's pretty obvious by now. When the Latina was outside the airport, she finally saw Brittany running towards a bus, she couldn't reach her so quickly took a taxi and followed the bus.


	4. Chapter 4: Tu-ti-tu-ti-tu-ti-ti-ti

_I made some changes from the movie, because I thought it would easier to read the story. _

**Fly me to the moon**

Chapter four: Tu-ti-tu-ti-tu-ti-ti-ti.

Santana follows Brittany until to the entrance of a hostel. She takes advantage that the other woman is looking a map to get inside without being seen. The Latina decided that the best plan is bumping into the blonde later, so she doesn't look like a creepy stalker because no woman in her right mind would fall for a stalker.

She took a room and tried to call Puck. They haven't talked since this morning…. Or it was already yesterday for him; Santana doesn't even know what freaking day is anymore.

"I know. I'm sorry babe. I had to cut my phone because there are rules in here." Puck was worried sick. "I miss you too. No. In fact, we will be in here a little longer; Quinn is not getting any better. Bye. No. I will call you again. I love you."

Santana starts to look for Brittany around the hostel, but the blonde wasn't anywhere to be found. So she decided to take a nap and when she wakes up she will go to buy some clothes, the ones she wears are way too warm for Quito's weather.

When Santana was leaving the hostel she heard someone calling her.

"Santana!" Brittany still has the map in her hands and is running towards her. "¡Hola señorita!"

"Brittany?" Santana's brain took two seconds to remember the whole plan. "Brittany! What are you doing here? I'm starting to think that you are stalking me."

"No-no, n-o-t, at all. I..." Brittany felt nervous around the brunette.

"Is that what you do with the women you met, you kiss them and then you ditch them!"

"What? No, no, you were the one who kissed me!"

Santana needs to spend time with Brittany and she just got the best idea to rock the blonde's world.

"I was going for a walk, do you wanna join me?"

"Yes! I just finished my work." Brittany shows a recorder from her pocket, but Santana's face stays the same. "I'm on here to review a couple of hotels for the people who visit the website."

Brittany is waiting for Santana, she's buying some new clothes; the brunette explained that the airport lost her luggage. That is one of the reasons she just travels with her bag, less things to worry about.

"Brittany, can you come here please? I need advice." Santana called Brittany.

When Brittany enters in the dressing room, she almost faint. Santana is wearing a very tight black dress, fitting in a way that shows the shape of her body.

"What do you think?" Santana asked.

"Looks very, very good on you."

"Perhaps in another color?"

"Ano... col…." Brittany is lacking of oxygen right now.

Santana starts to change the dress in front of Brittany and the blushing blonde quickly turned herself. She wants to avoid staring at the other woman. She looked one time, but she couldn't help it. The brunette saw the other woman sneaking a peek through the mirror and smiled, finally she gained the reaction she wanted. Her plan is one step closer to the end.

"And..?" Santana asked one more time after she put the next dress.

"Hot… I m-mean, it looks good on you, but don't you think is a little bit uncomfortable for walking around."

"I let you pick the next thing I will try on."

"Deal"

Brittany chose for Santana a very comfortable, green olive summer dress. Santana was pleasantly surprised by Brittany's choice. She has a good taste in fashion, something you would never guess watching the clothes she is wearing, a short khaki pants and a white plain shirt.

"What do you think?" Santana asked to Brittany, when she reunited with her on the street.

"You look really, really nice" Brittany answered with a big smile.

"Thank you!" Santana took the other woman's hand and started to walk. "I want to know everything about you!"

"Well, I don't like violence, bullying, tobacco, injustices or prejudices. I like cats, unicorns, astrology and sofa beds, I think they are practical. I'm a practical person because I'm not very good with theory."

Brittany looks at Santana, she wasn't used to talk that much about herself, but the other girl was eager to hear. It was long ago since someone wanted to know everything about her.

"I'm not worried about my looks, but my hair always has to be perfect."

"Your hair is so perfect that I'm almost jealous about it and your eyes are beautiful."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled at the compliments. "I think that's everything I could share with you."

"Well… that was extensive and accurate, Britt."

Santana is overwhelmed with all the information she heard during the last two hours.

"When you live alone, you learn to know yourself." The blonde said sadly.

Santana felt a little bad, she doesn't want to hurt Brittany she seems a good person but she needs to focus on the final prize. The happily ever after with Puck. The woman will quickly recover, she's young and pretty. She will find another woman, the one who really likes her.

"I almost forgot! I like dancing. I really, really love it, every style. I even tried the lap dance and it was super fun."

"Me too! I love going out and dancing!" Santana is glad she has something in common with the blonde; it will be easier to bond with her.

Then, some street musicians start to play some typical music from Ecuador.

"You heard that. Let's dance!"

"No, wait! I don't have any idea how it dances"

"Me neither."

And this time is Brittany who takes Santana's hand and tries to make the Latina dance between giggles.

* * *

"Tu-ti-tu-ti-tu-ti-ti-ti" Sam is humming a typical random song from Ecuador under the astonished gaze of the three women.

"Seriously. Did you do it again?" Judy is looking at her son in law.

"Are you done? Can I continue?" Quinn waited for the answer.

"Sorry…." Sam whispers.

"After dancing for a while, Brittany and Santana were again walking around Quito." Quinn begins again. "The point was that Santana's strategy was paying off and Brittany took the bait. But there was still the most difficult thing, to catch the fish…."

* * *

"Can I ask you a personal question Brittany?"

"Go ahead"

"When was your last love story?"

"High school"

"Holy cow!"

"Since then, I had 2-3 flings, but I feel that there is nothing for me and now I don't even try anymore."

"That's because you're too honest with a solid principles." Santana whispers at Brittany's ear.

"Exactly" The blonde put some distance between the two. "What about you?"

"I'm single but recently there's someone who's making me crazy.

"That's so cool, since when?"

"This morning." Santana nods her head slowly trying to make Brittany read between the lines.

"But this morning…"

"Look, a church. It's the most beautiful in Quito. Let's see it."

Santana takes a Brittany's hand one more time and goes towards the old church.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Well, I think that if you compare it with La Sagrada Familia…." Brittany wasn't easily impressed.

They entered into the church and were walking down the aisle. Santana thought that's the perfect moment and the show must to start now.

"Shh Britt…." Santana put her finger over Brittany's mouth "I didn't expect anything of this to happen it caught me by surprise. Call it destiny, call it fate, call it whatever you want…." Santana is recalling all the speeches she heard in romantic movies. "Maybe I'm about to do the biggest nonsense of my life, but I need at least to try. Will you marr…."


	5. Chapter 5: The observation center

**Fly me to the moon**

Chapter 5: The observation center

"I… I… have to go!" The blonde cuts Santana, she is pretty sure she doesn't want to hear what the other woman was about saying.

"What… What it is it?"

"I'm going to the Amazonian region! But if you want to come with me it would be pleasure…."

"I'd like that."

Brittany can't believe it. She never expected the other woman actually going with her and she just was being polite. So she started to walk, giving the brunette another chance to go. Santana saw Brittany walking away and sighed, this is going to be a long day, further than she previously thought.

After 30 minutes flight from Quito to Francisco Orellana and driving for another 20 minutes they're halfway to the Biological Reserve. Brittany realizes that Santana probably didn't know where they were going when she said yes since she had a serious face.

"You always wanted to write for a travel guide?" Santana suddenly asks.

"No, I'm a writer, but that wasn't filling the bowl."

"What about your books?"

"For kids. But I don't want to bother your details."

"Super!"

Santana was glad that for the first time ever the blonde prefers to stay quiet instead of spilling her guts. She really wasn't in the mood after the failed proposal.

"In short, Lord Tubbington's adventures, a cat that fights against Arkos, the evil prince. And everything happens in a magical forest. I even have the sketch for the characters because it would be an awesome animation movie."

Brittany is so excited talking about Lord Tubbington adventures that she almost crashes the car and Santana screamed a little bit.

"That's great, but I don't want to die so you can actually drive looking at the road. Thank you very much."

After calming herself, Brittany speaks again.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you something" The blonde has a question bugging inside. "What was that? I mean, what happened with you at the church? Put yourself in my shoes. This morning I met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and then she told to go and jump off a cliff, but that's the usual." Brittany says nonchalantly and Santana smiles. "But later, she looks at me like I was the best thing in the world. It's hard to believe. I feel like I'm missing something, would you explain it?"

"No, I can't, forget it. I just went overboard."

Santana thinks her flawless plan is sinking with flying colors until she heard the blonde speaking again with a smile that matches the intensity of her blue eyes.

"Don't worry; you are not alone in that one."

Brittany's said it without stop looking the road. She was a little bit embarrassed saying that out loud. Even obviously, she already fell for the Latina, who wouldn't? She's the one who usually goes overboard with things she liked and is refreshing to find someone who does the same.

Brittany stopped the van before; she wanted to do to show something to Santana.

"Are you sure is okay for us to stay in the wild without someone telling us where to go?"

"Relax, you won't regret it. If you don't see this, there isn't worth it coming to the reserve." They walk hand in hand inside of Amazon rainforest until they reach a river.

"Wow, this is amazing Brittany!"

"Yeah it's is. You know that The Amazon rainforest is the largest tropical rainforest in the world, covering over five and a half a million square kilometres. And 10% of the world's known species live in here and 20% of the world's bird species too." Santana looks at Brittany with a little smile, she felt like she was in touristic tour in the middle of nowhere. "What? I like facts, they are easy to remember."

Brittany uses the camera and takes some photos of her surroundings and some of Santana. Santana poses until she is paralyzed with fear because she saw that behind Brittany there are three alligators.

"San, look at me! You can smile a little bit it wouldn't do any harm. You know that, don't you?"

"Eh… you… th…." Santana is trying to talk, but the fear is taking over her voice. "Al... Alligator" She managed to whisper.

Then, Brittany turned around and can clearly see the animals. The black caimans are one of the most dangerous animals you can find in the Amazon rainforest.

"Oh my god!" Brittany almost pees in her pants and Santana was screaming.

"Listen Santana, relax. I know what we have to do, we need to challenge them, show them we are not scared!"

"That's not what you have to do with dogs or wolves?"

"No, no. I saw it on some BBC documentary and the BBC is very serious about their stuff."

The two of them were just there, still standing and the caimans started to approach them with hungry eyes. Santana who has doubts about Brittany's plan decided to run, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what the BBC says. I don't want to die, so run!" Santana screamed.

When they thought they were far enough from the alligator's they stopped running and the women just laughed nervously.

"It was amazing! I nearly died from the shock!" Santana jumped on Brittany to hug her; she was so relieved to be alive.

When they were walking back to the van, there was a roar.

"A lion, are you fucking kidding me?!" Santana stopped on her tracks.

"No, don't worry, that's impossible. There are no lions in here because isn't their habitat. Plus that sounds more like a car starting"

Both of them can see their van quickly going away.

"You left the keys in the car!" Santana let an exasperated sigh while Brittany is nodding.

The two women walked for a while, but it was getting dark and they decided to stop under a tree praying for someone to find them, it was the best thing they can do under the circumstances they are.

When the night came it displayed an amazing starry sky and a drop in temperature. The taller woman gave her jacket to Santana and she whispered a thank you.

"We could be in a 5 star hotel, but now we have billions for ourselves" Brittany tried to enlighten the mood because she was feeling like the worst person in the world for dragging along the Latina with her.

"No Brittany, just don't...Okay. I can't anymore. I can not… I have no strength."

"Ok." But Brittany doesn't give up. "Look over there is the Big Dipper!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, yes it is."

"No, is not. That one is Andromeda and the Big Dipper is that one." Santana pointed another constellation. Then you have Cassiopeia, Centaur, Pegasus and Orion."

"You're a pro!"

"No, I'm not, that was my father. He taught me everything I know. He loved astronomy so much he even built me a tree house in the backyard, and we called it the observation center." Santana smiled. "It was so cool. He installed a huge telescope and we spent whole nights just stargazing. He promised me one day we'll fly to the moon and then… he left." Santana suddenly felt bad, how quickly good memories can turn in something so atrocious.

Brittany is annoyed she just was trying to cheer up the other woman and failed miserably, now she doesn't what to do or what to say. She decides to pat affectionately her shoulder. She was surprised when the brunette leaned on her, until the brunette's head rested on the blonde's shoulder. In response Brittany put her left arm around Santana.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm not dancing on my own

_Sorry for any mistakes most of the time when I look at the chapter, I read what I want to say instead of what I actually wrote._

**Fly me to the moon**

Chapter 6: I'm not dancing on my own

Out of nowhere a group of indigenous people appeared behind the women and when Santana saw them instantly gets up, but in the process she hits her head with a tree branch. She falls unconscious on the ground under the astonishment of the people around her.

Santana wakes up in some kind of shack, feeling a terrible headache. The sunlight is making her vision a little blurry. She gets up from the bed and she doesn't know where she is and then she remembered it, talking about her father and Brittany and… the indigenous!

"Brittany?" She slowly exits the hut looking around her, she's in some native village "Anybody….?"

Santana hears music and starts to walk where the sound is coming. Brittany is dancing with other people, jumping like a frog and when she spots the shorter woman, she waves her hand to greet her.

"Hello sleepyhead, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, I'm good." Santana says even she still a little bewildered.

"I was starting to worry about you." Brittany smiles. "I worked out your return to the airport to catch a flight to Quito. Luckily for us, some of them speak Spanish so we have been able to talk.

"¡Moto!" Brittany screamed the last word, waving to a man with a motorbike. The man stops in front of them. Brittany helps Santana to ride on the back seat. "I'll see you tonight!"

"Aren't you coming with us?" Santana asked.

Truthfully the Latina didn't want to leave the blonde behind, but her desire to go back to civilization after all what happened yesterday is bigger than her worry about Brittany.

"No, I'm staying a little longer because they will let me go to the wedding."

At the word wedding Santana without thinking twice about it jumped out from the moto.

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"The village head's daughter marries today and they let me to stay and watch. I will write an article." Brittany explained. "What are you doing?"

"I don't like motorcycles and I want to stay with you. Gracias, pero yo también me quedo. Las motos no me gustan." Santana said the last sentence looking to the man.

The ceremony started.

"This ritual of marriage is quite different about you would expect. The village people are dancing and making a passageway who will guide the future husband to bridal hut."Brittany is talking to the recorder while watching the whole thing. "In fact, is the woman who decides to join or not her future husband, so if the woman enters in the hut the marriage will be validated by chants."

When the bride entered in the shack the villagers began to sing. Santana quickly saw her chance to get what she really wanted.

"I forgot my jacket on the hut; can you bring it back to me, please?" The Latina firmly holds Brittany's hand.

"Yeah of course" the blonde answered nonchalantly.

Brittany thought it was a simple request and she doesn't understand why santana is looking at her with such intensity. She is walking through the passageway of people when she realized something.

"But you weren't wearing any jacket?"

Santana smiles and nods toward the shack. And then, Brittany understands what is happening and starts to walk again with a dazzling face. When Brittany enters in the hut is hard to breathe for her because was beyond of happy. She has only been capable of squealing with delight and making little jumps, she so excited she can't deny it.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Brittany. I'm getting married!" The blonde talks to herself trying to calm down, but that is impossible for her right now. "I'm not dancing on my own anymore!"

Santana nearly cries from happiness when Brittany walked inside of the shack because finally her plan worked. Then she entered in the shack as well and saw the blonde with adoring eyes, waiting for her.

"Wait, wait, wait! Do you realize what we just did?" The blonde said jubilantly, walking next the brunette.

"Yes" Santana said, putting an indigenous necklace around Brittany's neck to formalize their union.

* * *

She's such a bitch!" Rachel said out loud and without realizing.

"Language, young woman!" Judy drops her napkin on the table. "She's my niece!" The older Fabray warned the tiny woman.

"Excuse my language" Rachel quickly apologizes, that was an inappropriate thing to say. "I'm sorry but it's horrible, she did a horrible thing to this poor woman, she treated her badly."

"Truth be told, Santana lacked in honesty" Sam said.

"If anyone insults one more time my niece, neither Quinn nor I are going to finish the story."

"That would be unfortunate…." Russell interviews; the man already heard the story too many times.

* * *

Quinn has been waiting for her cousin 10 minutes at the airport and the curiosity is too much. She doesn't know if she finally got married with that woman and just received a briefly text saying the time Quinn has to pick up her. Santana appeared and quickly walked next to the blonde.

"It's done." Santana said, grabbing a Quinn's arm and start walking again.

"So…?" Quinn insisted.

"I'm married."

"Yes!" Quinn raised her fist. "Perfect! How was it?"

"Special…."Santana said sarcastically. "I'll tell you but keep walking. "Santana tried to make Quinn walk at her pace. "For God's sake, move!"

Then Quinn and Santana heard someone behind them screaming "San, wait!" and Quinn turned around just in time to see a blonde woman running towards them.

"Don't look!" Santana grabbed her cousin's arm and with the other hand is repeatedly pushing the button of the elevator. Brittany even carrying her luggage gets reach to Santana and Quinn before the elevator doors opened.

"San, what are you doing?" A breathless Brittany asked.

"Don't you remember? I have an important appointment with my cousin…" She motioned with her hand to Quinn.

"Oh!" Brittany hugs Quinn without warning. "My cousin in-law!"

"Brittany this is Quinn, Quinn this is Brittany!" Santana introduced them saying the names dryly.

"I'm her wife." Brittany is smiling from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you…" is the only thing Quinn could say because Santana was dragging her inside of the elevator.

"We just got here, and are you already leaving me?" Brittany tried to enter on the elevator but Santana stopped her movements.

"Due to the appointment and I'm already late."

"Okay" Brittany nodded. "But how do we meet? At your place?"

"Perfect."

"I don't have your address."

"I will text you, later."

"Okay." Brittany sent to Santana a flying kiss and when the doors of the elevator were closing she realized something. "Wait!" Brittany hits the glass walls. "Santana you don't have my number! You don't have my number!"

As the elevator is going down to the parking lot Santana feels bad.

"Oh my god, you did it! You did it" Quinn on the other hand was ecstatic. "I knew it. I knew it would work. Except that according to my plan, you didn't have to bring back to New York your wife."

They walk to Quinn's car.

"She's not my wife! It wasn't a classical wedding…"

"And you are sure will be enough?"

"Yes. It was some kind of tribal wedding, but still a wedding."

"If you say so… Well, the important thing is that now you're free." Quinn feels something happens to Santana. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Now we can start talking about the details of your real wedding…."

The next night after the Latina returned from the trip is Tuesday, so Puck and Santana are going to have dinner at Breadstix, as usual, but when they are in the car, Santana proposes to her fiancé to go another place.

Puck was surprised since they both loved Breastix, they were going there for almost ten years, they even know some of the staff, but in the end he agrees with Santana's petition. They go to a Japanese restaurant that Quinn recommended to Santana.

"How was it?" Puck asked after cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"Fine"

"She is okay now? They cured her depression in 4 days?"

"Who? Ah Quinn, yes. She's fine now." Santana was trying to forget the trip and everything about the last four days, thinking about it was exhausting.

"Good. I'm glad for her and Sam."

They talked about the things that happened while Santana was gone.

"Are you okay Santana? You have been very quiet this evening."

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm just happy." Santana grabbed Pucks hand. "Happy to be in here, happy to get married."

"Me too" Puck smiles and shows to Santana a little velvet black box and when he opened, the woman nodded and Puck put the ring on her fiancée.

A couple of weeks went by and everything was going smoothly for Santana. Tonight is Monday, so Puck and she are bowling with Sam and Quinn and as usual the blondes were losing against the brunettes.

"Yes!" Puck and Santana screamed happily, Puck just did another strike.

"I don't understand how you can be so bad at bowling Sam. You used to be the quarterback on high school, didn't you?" Puck mocks his friend.

Now are Quinn and Santana's turn to play and they left the men talking.

"Thank you for giving Santana the big ring, now I've been accused of being stingy." Sam said bitterly.

"I can't help it man, I'm a gentleman." Puck pats his own shoulder.

"By the way, how it's going the baby thing?

"We're on it."

"Um, how old are you now man, 49?"

"49?" Puck scrunches his face. "43."

"You are a brave man, really brave! I mean, if at 30 is already difficult to get up at 5am for pee and poop. I don't want to know how it would be at 50."

"43." Puck repeats again.

"And the worst will be the teenage years because you will have at least 60 and by then your son will hate you, won't do his homework and drugs, don't forget the drugs and girls and hormones…. But don't think about it, if the two want kids, great, just go for it."

"Eh… Thank you." Puck is suddenly stressed by Sam speech he didn't think carefully about the whole baby thing.

"You're welcome" Sam smiled.

Quinn and Santana are arguing about the lack of style of the the blonde at bowling. Santana was trying to give Quinn some advice when her face turned pale.

"Quinn, what it is?"

"14!" Quinn hisses, but Santana didn't know what she is talking about. "Bowling alleys, number 14, look at it."

When the Latina turns around, she saw Brittany standing and looking at her.

"Fuck!" Santana whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Love is an open door

**Fly me to the moon**

Chapter 7: Love is an open door

"Are you okay Hun?" Puck asked, approaching the two cousins.

"Yes, I just…. Eh" Santana can't think straight right now. "I need a drink."

Santana leaves her fiancé and her cousin talking and walks to the back of the bowling and Brittany follows her. Santana realizes Brittany looks a little bit different, kind of cute, she thought thank god the blonde left the khakis short and the plain shirt, hopefully, in a dumpster. She's wearing a green jeans and a white tank top with a cross in it and her hair in a high ponytail.

Santana sits on one of the benches at the bowling lockers and Brittany sits the same way only in the opposite direction, so they weren't facing each other.

"What are you doing in here?" Santana hissed.

"I've gone through all New York's bowlings."

"You can't show up out of the blue!" Santana hissed again.

"You lied to me. You aren't single."

"No, I'm not." Santana admits quietly.

"I've been observing both of you tonight and you don't love the guy anymore. You didn't know how to break up with him and because of that you went to Quito. We fell in love at first sight, a fairy tale. You came back to New York and you don't know how to explain that you met your soul mate. "

"Aha…" Santana slowly nods, the blonde is in a total denial of the real situation and she'll use in her advantage. "Exactly, you're totally right. I need to tell him."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the parking lot." Brittany said and gets up from the bench.

"What? Wait, no, I need more time."

"Of course, I'm sorry San. Take your time he seems fragile."

Santana came back with two glasses of wine and a pale face, she sat next to Quinn.

"What?" Quinn is officially worried.

"I think this woman might be crazy…" Santana explained the talk with Brittany.

"But… How can anyone be in such state of denial?"

"Yeah, I know! Unbelievable!" Santana huffed.

Friday night and Santana and Puck are going out to dance with some of Puck's friends in a new place, Santana's idea. Santana is having a good time dancing and she's more relaxed because a couple of days went by Brittany didn't make another appearance until that night.

Santana left Puck and his friends to go for a drink, she was thirsty. After getting her drink, she was on her way to join Puck when someone took her by the wrist. She looked to the owner of the hand and she saw a pair of blue eyes, Santana's glass slipped from her hand.

"Brittany!"

The taller woman dragged Santana to a place where they can talk.

"Hello wifey!" Brittany scrunches her face when Santana didn't say anything back. "I have a surprise for you. But first let me look at you." Brittany makes Santana spin on her heels. "You look stunning." She smiles one more time.

Santana thought Brittany is the one who looks stunning and maybe she is some kind of guru fashion after all. The Latina felt poorly dressed next to her, just wearing a pale yellow sheath dress meanwhile the blonde wore a bustier, a blazer and jeggins with stilettos, everything in black. Brittany even added added a sparkling touch to her look with shimmering gold shadow the perfect make to highlight her natural beauty.

"Are you listening?"

"Brittany, you were supposed to give me time!"

"But I've been thinking and I must be the one explaining how the things are to him." Brittany is decided to do the things right because she believes in karma and cheating on someone is not the right thing to do, but hopefully that ends tonight.

"No."

"Santana, I've been in his place many times. I know how it feels."

"No, you can't."

Brittany lets go Santana hand and starts to walk.

"Don't…." Santana stops Brittany. "Shit!" Santana sighed. She was ending things in the hard way. "Listen Brittany we had fun in Quito, but now it's over."

"But I love you!"

"Maybe you love me..." Santana is going to say something hurtful "But I don't love you and never will. Are we clear? Starting today I don't want to see you anymore or hear about you." Santana feels wicked; it hurt more than she expected to break someone's heart. "Leave alone!"

"Okay!" Brittany just walked off.

Brittany is brokenhearted and furious, she made a fool of herself once again and her brother was right as usual. Lucas thought it was weird when she talked with him about Santana and the marriage. Brittany should have known better something was wrong, since the moment that her life could relate to 'Love is an open door' from Frozen. Nobody believes in fairy tales anymore and now she is no longer the exception. She gathered her possessions and walks towards the taxi stop. She takes the first cab, thankfully there's no one in line because is still early. She's glad she doesn't live in New York anymore because randomly bumping into Santana would be humiliating.

"Where?" The taxi driver asked.

"To the airport."

It's a wonderful day when Santana entered in the city office hall with all the paperwork she needs to set the date of her wedding with Puck and waited in line for her turn. Santana couldn't help and think about Brittany. She didn't see the blonde since she crushed her hopes, a month ago. She still feels bad for the pain she caused and tries not to think much about it.

"The date of the ceremony?"

"15 July." Santana answered. The administrative worker typed on the computer and didn't say anything just frowned. "If the day is already taken you can...

"One moment please" The worker typed something in the computer again.

"Give me another day, there is no problem" Santana said quietly, the day doesn't matter she wants to get over with the wedding it's has been too stressful.

"Wait. I don't understand ma'am, it says here that you're already married."

"What! No, no, no, there must be a mistake." Santana is freaking out, when she will be over with her wedding. Then, she heard a thunder and storm began and she didn't bring her umbrella, because it's been sunny before she left her apartment. "Perfect timing" She says ironically, cursing her luck.

"You're married." The lawyer said.

"I thought the wedding wasn't real?" Quinn spoke.

"Because it wasn't, I mean I guess it was in some kind of symbolic way. But I didn't even know these people were cool about two women marrying each other." Santana explains.

"The wedding was an indigenous rite, but it was entered into the New York record by Lucas Pierce."

"Who?" Santana and Quinn asked at the same time.

"Her brother, apparently. So, yes, you are legally married Miss Lopez."

"It can't be true..." Santana sighed, helpless with the words of Quinn's lawyer. If she just could go back in time and wouldn't do anything so stupid like hear Quinn's plan. Her thought was interrupted by the man in front of her trying to suppress a giggle.

"According to this contract a hut and two goats belongs to you." Quinn and the lawyer burst out laughing. "If she didn't give it to you, I can claim it." The lawyer finished.

"Does it seem amusing to you? Because I don't find it fucking funny" Santana is starting to piss off.

"No, not at all." Quinn laugh died instantly. "Artie, my cousin needs you."

"Yes, of course. Sorry. This is completely illegal and would be easy for us to prove it." Artie sentenced.

"Perfect, go ahead!" Santana is relieved.

"If we accelerate the process in a year it would be done."

"But I'm getting married in a month!"

"Then, the only option you have is to sign a divorce by mutual consent that would take effect immediately." The lawyer handed the divorce document to them.

* * *

"There is something I do not understand. Who validated the marriage? It's not so easy" Rachel asked after taking another bite of her food.

"Later, we learned that Brittany's brother, Lucas; works in the civil registry of the New York city council." Russel answered.

"Oh my god! They were married for real!" Rachel is amused.

"Yes and Santana was furious, fuming! We were running out of time and the first thing was to locate Brittany, because there was no sign of the blonde in New York." Quinn explains. "We discovered she was living in Barcelona and after that we just had to trick Puck, in order to gain time for Santana to fix things."

"Sounds exhausting!" Rachel said.

"It was…." Quinn smiled, remembering those days.

* * *

Quinn organized a two weeks bachelorette party for her cousin in Marrakech to cover Santana's movements. Meanwhile Quinn and Santana's friends are in Marrakech, the brunette will fly to Barcelona. The plan is already settled, Brittany wanted Santana to be her wife, but the thing is that Santana is going to be the worst wife in the world.

"She will be the one begging me for the divorce" were the last words Santana said to her cousin before going to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8: Hooked on a feeling

**Fly me to the moon **

Chapter 8: Hooked on a feeling

"Definitely, món dolç is the ideal bakery to end a peaceful walk for Barcelona."

Brittany stops the recorder and walks next to the owner of the pastry shop. The man offered a tray of cupcakes and the blonde happily took one. The blonde found the bakery by chance one day that started to rain suddenly and she didn't have an umbrella and, since then he's a habitual client.

"Albert you're the best! Your cupcakes are music to my ears!"

Meanwhile Brittany and Albert were talking someone entered in the shop and Brittany couldn't believe what she was seeing. Santana walked next to them with a very confident attitude.

Brittany is speechless and confused with the presence of the Latina in front of her, but mostly confused.

"Albert, this is Santana."

"I'm her wife." Santana clarified.

Brittany and Santana took the subway to go the blonde's apartment, Santana's attitude remembered Brittany the second time they met before taking the plane to Quito, so she need to ask.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"The Miracle of love…" Santana smirks and looks in Brittany's eyes "Since the last time I saw you I couldn't stop to think about you. It took me a while, but I finally understood the nature of my feelings for you. And I want to be with you, if you still want? But first, I need to tell you something I'm not an easy person to live with."

Brittany still is confused, in the first place she would never imagine seeing Santana again, no less in Barcelona and telling her that she want to be with her. She didn't know what do with that information. Besides, the blonde during this month has been dancing her pain away to the sound of 'money grabber' every time she thought about the other woman.

"What happened with your boyfriend?" Brittany asked.

"It's over." Santana answered.

And then Brittany knew she was screwed up, because after all she's still a sucker for fairy tales and romantic comedies no matter what happens to her and Santana going after her to Barcelona is a proper move for a happy ending.

"We're just made for each other, I'm sure we'll be fine." Brittany holds Santana's hand.

They arrived at Brittany's apartment and the blonde opens the door, when Santana tries to enter Brittany stops her and picks up the other woman like a bride. On the first try Brittany makes Santana's head hit on the door frame and the brunette squealed with pain, with the second try they entered into the apartment without any smack.

"What do you think?" Brittany asks when they entered.

"Ugh… Is hideous."

"I know the building is old, but it's cozy and in the center of the city with the subway super close. You can change everything you want, is our home now!" Brittany smiled from ear to ear.

The taller woman tried to kiss Santana, but the moment before their lips were about to touch Santana interrupted the action.

"What did you eat? Your breath is horrible Brittany."

"A chocolate cupcake"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Brittany smelled her own breath in her hand and she didn't smell nothing. "Make yourself home, I going to make some coffee."

Brittany was brushing her teeth before making some coffee meanwhile Santana wanders around the living room. The place is a little bit messy and it has a whole shelf with books and a photos of a fat cat.

"Do you like fat cats?"

"It's my cat Lord Tubbington, he was a gift from my parents when I start to live on my own and the hero of my stories are based on him. He is probably hiding somewhere because he doesn't like new people."

"And is still alive?" Santana laughs. "I thought he already would be death because of heart attack."

"I never thought I would see you again, but I'm glad you are here." Brittany still is brushing her teeth to avoid bad breath. "I thought you will be mad at me because I validate the marriage without telling you. My defense, I did it before our last talk and after that I was scared to talk to you again to explain what I did."

At the mention of their marriage anger filled Santana's brain and the woman took the shelf she was looking at and throw it to the ground. When Brittany heard the noise quickly came back to the living room still with the toothbrush in her hand.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy… I'am so sorry." Santana said faking guiltiness. "It's impossible to live with me."

"Don't worry."

The two women were walking around because the blonde couldn't wait to show Barcelona to Santana.

"Welcome to Barcelona, pumpkin! The city of…" Brittany is interrupted off by Santana who just slapped her in the face.

"¡Chorrada, bofetada!"

"What the h…." Brittany is in shock.

Santana felt bad, maybe she stepped out of the line because she never heard Brittany swearing and she was about it even in the last moment the blonde stopped herself.

"It's a game I play with Quinn, when we are given a nickname or we say something corny or silly we slap each other. It's fun."

"If you say so…." Brittany says as she touches her jaw.

* * *

"It's unbelievable" Rachel is angry. "What's wrong with Brittany? Is she dumb or what? How she couldn't see that Santana didn't love her!"

"What do you want me to say?" Quin began. "She didn't see the signs."

"Love is blind." Sam said he just came back from putting her daughter in bed.

"Santana knew she had to reach the next level…."Quinn continues.

* * *

Almost a week went by and now the two women are at a cocktail party because of Brittany's work, she needs to make a review of the place and after, another of a pub.

"Who are they?" Santana asked when she felt the gaze of two men checking out Brittany and her. "No one important" Brittany shrugged. "Jacob and Rick they work for the competition. Ignore them."

After hearing the last part of the sentence Santana did the opposite thing she has been told and wink both them. Brittany looks to her slightly angry.

"Oh come on Brit! I'm joking."

The two walked next to some friends of Brittany, the blonde met them since she was living in Barcelona and introduced Santana to them.

"Brittany didn't tell us she had a wife. What a surprise! How you two met?" One of Brittany friend said.

"That's private information" Brittany brushed off the question.

"Brittany is shy, Santana could you explain how she got the girl?" Another friend asked.

"Well, a couple of years I was a prostitute, but I got tired so I started on the internet, you know how that works, people give you money and tell you what to do, like pretending to be a goat or call them daddy. Then Britt one day entered on the website like a ray of sunshine." Santana puts her arm around Brittany "She visited the web almost 3 times a day, she was eager to watch me so after 1 year we decided to meet and that's it."

After the story ended, everyone remain in silent looking the taller woman beside Santana.

"That's not true! Not at all." Britany didn't know what to say or do, she's freaking out. "This is not..."

"It's a joke!" Santana started to laugh under of everyone's astonishment. "I was kidding. You should have seen your faces!"

And everyone joins Santana with an awkward laughter.

After the party they went to a pub and the two women were sitting at a table next to the dance floor.

"Listen Santana; I know what you are doing and with me it's not going to work out, darling…" Santana slapped Brittany.

"¡Cursilada, bofetada! Don't you remember?" Santana laughs.

"As if I could ever forget it! Look Santana those jokes are because of fear and I just want you to know that's normal. You're scared, so do I." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed. "Start a live together is a huge thing."

"I know" Santana answered annoyed by the speech.

"But also is beautiful an I'm hooked with the feeling. I hope you can join me at some point. Lighten up, let your guard down." Brittany smiled one more time.

The band that plays in the pub finished a song and the people clapped, Brittany let go Santana's hand and joined the applause. Brittany took out of her purse the recorder to make a note about the live music at the pub. And then the band started to play a song that Brittany liked.

"I'm so dancing this song!" The blonde got up and left the recorder on the table.

Santana is now looking at Brittany happily dancing, even the blonde created some kind of choreography and a bunch of people are mimicking her movements. Santana feels bad and exhausted, she doesn't understand why Brittany has to be so vehement about their marriage. Nobody in their right mind would put up with this kind of bullshit and yet, here's the blonde capable of making a thoughtful speech about love. Santana doesn't know what to do and needs to talk to someone; she calls her cousin.

"Quinn! Nothing works, this is a fiasco." Santana complained. "I'm being an asshole with her. Yes, I behave as the worst bitch on the planet." Santana waited for Quinn to stop talking. "And she looks at me with puppy eyes. In the end, I almost feel sorry for her. No, no, no. I think she never will sign the divorce papers, ever!"

When they come back to Brittany's apartment Santana pretended to fall asleep on the sofa, she was tired of being a bitch all day and she just wanted to stay in silence. Brittany was making a tea for herself in the kitchen and when she returned to the living room and saw Santana sleeping put a blanket over her and stroked her shoulder.

Brittany takes her headphones and plugged them to the recorder because she needs to do some reviews for tomorrow morning. She was a little behind in her schedule since Santana arrived, but she didn't care. She hits play, but instead of hearing her voice she heard Santana's. "No, no, no. I think she never will sign the divorce papers, ever!"

Brittany instantly raised her head from the computer, grabs the recorder and rewinded. "Quinn! Nothing works, it's a fiasco. I'm being an asshole with her. Yes, I behave as the worst bitch on the planet and she looks at me with puppy eyes. In the end I almost feel sorry for her. No, no, no. I think she never will sign the divorce papers, ever!"

Brittany's face went pale.

* * *

Bofetada: slap. Chorrada: silly thing Cursilada: corny


	9. Chapter 9: Snixx

**Fly me to the moon**

Chapter 9: Snixx

In the morning, Brittany and Santana went a nearby cafeteria to have breakfast the two were eating in silence, something unusual for the taller woman because never shuts up and Santana thought that maybe Brittany was starting to get tired of her, hopefully. The brunette took another sip of the coffee, she's about to start another exceptional performance of a crazy woman.

"What? Shhhh" Santana said, looking at her empty side and Brittany raised her head from breakfast she is eating. "Okay, I'm going to do it, now. Brittany, she insisted to introduce both of you. Brittany she's Snix" Santana motioned with her hand to the empty seat again. "My imaginary friend" She made air quotes saying the last sentence. "I know, I know and you are real to me."

The blonde didn't say anything, she felt disappointed with the show the other woman is displaying in front of her and just shook her head while Santana is looking and talking to her imaginary friend instead of telling Brittany the truth.

"What are you waiting for? Say hi!" Santana orders to Brittany and laughs a little bit louder in order to seem a lunatic.

"Hello Snix, nice to meet you." The blonde sighed, she had enough. "How are you? You aren't feeling well, neither do I." Brittany nodded. "Do you want me to do what? Well, if makes you happy I will do it." Brittany spread marmalade on her whole face.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked almost in a whisper, she just needed a second to realize what is really going on.

"Snixx wanted me to put marmalade over my face so I just did it. It's funny, isn't it?" Brittany says with a serious voice.

"Please, stop it" Santana begged and grabbed Brittany's arm.

"No! Don't touch me." The blonde pulled her arm away. "I'm talking to Snixx, not you." Brittany looks to the empty set. "What? Of course not a problem" Brittany throws over herself the coffee and a whimper escapes from her throat. "Fuck, that it was warm, more than I expected. But it's so fun!"

Santana is feeling like the most horrible person in the world, she didn't know what she was thinking when she started the whole thing. In fact, she thought this would end with Brittany yelling at her and claiming for a divorce, but looking the disappointment and sadness in the face of the taller woman is heartbreaking, Santana realized how wrong she was.

"What Snixx? How I could believe someone like her wanted to be with someone like me? I don't know. I'm a dimwit, a loser…." Brittany starts to get up from the chair. "Give her this. I found it in her bag and I already signed them." Brittany throws the divorce papers on the table. "Goodbye Snixx. I would say it was a pleasure meeting you, but it wasn't."

The blonde exits the cafeteria without looking behind and walks down the street, the situation is a total mess, the blonde is a total mess.

"Brittany, wait!" She hears Santana calls her but she doesn't stop. "Brittany, for fuck's sake wait for me!" Santana runs and takes Brittany in her arms. "Listen to me, please!"

"What do you want Santana? I gave you the divorce, you're free."

"I've been with a man for 10 years and I'm going to marry him in a month."

"Congratulations." Brittany says ironically.

"Wait. The problem is that in my family… We have a curse, the first marriage never lasts, so I need a first marriage and a divorce to avoid the curse and be happy with him."

"But…" The blonde sighed, she didn't expect an explanation like that. "Why me?"

"I'm so sorry about everything I did to you I only was thinking about me. I chose you because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You have every right to hate me..."

"Brittany!" Someone interrupted their conversation.

"No, not them, not now." Brittany whispered.

Jacob and Rick walked towards the two women.

"We couldn't believe Miss Integrity likes hookers." Rick looks amused to the blonde.

"Amazing." Jacob said and the two guys high five.

"Listen honey, if you…." Brittany slaps Rick before he could finish the sentence.

"¡Cursilada, bofetada!" Brittany looks the guys in front of her and walks away. "Bye."

Santana cracked a little smile after the slap and goes after the blonde.

"Please, wait!" Santana goes after Brittany again "I didn't want to hurt you. I have a couple of days left, could we spend it together? I can show you I'm not that bad. We could be friends…"

"You…" Brittany sighed. "Are special, aren't you?"

Brittany and Santana are visiting the Park Güell, since Brittany agreed to Santana's proposition to spend together the last days the brunette have in Barcelona.

"The association between Eusebi Güell and Antoni Gaudí began when Güell saw a window display that Gaudí had planned for glove retailer Esteve Comella at the Universal Exhibition in Paris in 1878. That same year..." Brittany explains and Santana only nods. "Am I boring you, right?"

"No, not at all."

"Yes San, I'm boring you. I can feel it."

"No, you don't."

"Seriously? Okay. Then, some years later, Joan Martorell commissioned Antoni Gaudí with another project, thereby consolidating the association between the two…"

"Well" Santana raised her hand to her chin, like she's thinking. "Now, you're boring me."

"I knew it!" Brittany laugh and Santana smiles.

Santana is amazed by Brittany, being around her without lies and weddings is so simple, it just felt right. The blonde made a fresh start with her and Santana couldn't be happier about it. In fact, she's impressed, because if the situation would be reversed, she didn't think she will be capable of being the bigger person.

"Well, we already saw the park, can we go somewhere else?" Santana asked and Brittany nods.

The two women now are walking around a street market.

"Your grandfather is Hector, but Quinn's…"

"John." Santana interrupts feeling Brittany's confusion. "My mother was born from the first marriage of my grandmother and my aunt Judy is from the second."

"Your family is kind of complicated." Brittany scratches her head. "In the Pierce family I think from 4 generations ago our big toe is smaller than the second. Is similar, isn't it?"

"Kind of." Santana laughed because Brittany is wearing a hideous hat.

"I'm sorry about your hat."

"You went too far with all the things you did to me, the shelf, the clothes, the hooker's story…" She took another hat. "I think it goes with my eyes."

"I know. You are quite persistent woman!"

"That's my problem, when I like a woman, I'm all in. I'm very very eager. I can't help it." Brittany continues looking at herself in a mirror.

"That's true. By the way that hat is awful Britt, but look at this one! Yeah! That will be my 'I'm sorry' gift. It looks good on you." Santana took a cat beanie and put it on Brittanys head. "You are cute." Santana touches Brittany's nose.

The only thing the brunette misses is Brittany holding her hand or hugging her, but since the truth came out the blonde barely touched her. Before, Brittany always was trying to touch the Latina but Santana turned her down, but the blonde never gave up, not even a single time and Santana found it funny, so sometimes she let the blonde win and hold her hand without realizing she was getting used too.


	10. Chapter 10: Shut up and dance with me!

**Fly me to the moon**

Chapter 10: Shut up and dance with me!

"You wanna hear a joke?" Brittany asks.

"I think is not a good time."

Santana and Brittany stumbled upon with a religious procession at the Ramblas, so they are waiting for people to walk away with the march.

"I know, but it's funny. How do you make holy water? Boil the hell out of it!" Santana rolled her eyes and the blonde laughed softly. "It's funny because we're watching a procession and even you try to deny it, you almost laughed."

"I did not!" Santana whispers.

"I can make you laugh if I really wanted!" The blonde teases.

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Another chance. ¿Cual es el padre del príncipe Azul?" Brittany stayed in silence for a few seconds. "El blue ray."

"Oh my god is so bad!" Santana could help the laughter, she wasn't expecting it, the blonde would know a joke in Spanish. "I want to cry!"

"Shh… Everyone is looking at us." Brittany tries to chastise the brunette but fails and laughs as well, happy that she made Santana laugh.

Some people were glaring at them and Santana decided the best option is walking away so she grabs Brittany hand to avoid getting lost in the crowd. When they were walking away Brittany phone rang.

"I know today is 11th, and yeah, I've already sent them, don't worry. Bye." Brittany hangs up and saw Santana's face is pale. "What's it? Are you okay?"

"It's…" Santana shook her head "It's the first time ever I forgot my dad's death anniversary."

It's lunch time and both women decided to eat something in a little restaurant near to where they were, since is the last day of Santana in Barcelona they wanted harness the day to the fullest.

"Who do you look more alike, your mum or your dad?" Brittany asked.

"Thank you" Both women said as the waitress brought their food.

"Well, my mother can be very stubborn, she doesn't leave anything to chance. I'm a bit like that."

"You stubborn, no way! I can believe it!" Brittany mocks Santana.

"So nice, blonde!" Santana hits Brittany's shoulder.

"What? It's true!" Brittany laughed.

"But I do like to think, I'm like my dad. He was spirited and passionate. He was crazy about my mum."

Brittany almost choked on her drink, she always thought that Santana would be a passionate person, but now there's no point in thinking about that or even in her feelings for the woman in front of her, it's just a waste of time. In the end, Brittany is glad one of them would reach her happily ever after, maybe some day she will find hers.

"Until you said about your dad passing away, I thought your parents got divorced because of the curse."

"No… He became ill, it was quick… And he never flew me to the moon…."

At that moment Brittany's face lit up and grabbed Santana's wrist.

"What? Wait!"

"Come with me, I had the best idea ever!"

"Where are we going?"

"It's not the moon, but I think it would be close enough!"

Brittany and Santana are walking through the aerodrome, they previously changed their clothes for an overalls. They stopped walking in front of an old big plane, well Santana stopped.

"What? No! No!" Santana is shaking her head vigorously. "No fucking way!"

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"Don't you remember I afraid of flying because I do!" Santana complains while Brittany pushes her towards the plane.

"We will climb vertically for a few minutes and then the plane will be free falling. Got it?" The flight instructor is looking straight in Santana's eyes. "Then, during a moment will be in zero gravity situation. We will repeat the process a couple of times."

"Wait! What!?" Santana is panicking, looking between the instructor and Brittany. "What do you mean zero gravity?"

"How much time will be drifting?" Brittany spoke.

"Approximately, 20 seconds" The instructor answered and gives to the women, two bags.

"For what?"

"If you need to puke, but you know San, just in case!

"What? No, no! I want to get off! Me quiero bajar…." Santana's is done with this ride before it starts.

Brittany is in the changing room, cleaning her face from puke. She has threw up on herself in the last ride of the plane. But, she thought it was worth it, just for the genuine look of happiness on Santana's face during the whole ride. When she changed back into her clothes and walked next to Santana.

"When we'll be back in Barcelona it would be around 10pm. Do you want to do something else? Or we called it a night since you need to get up early to go to the airport at 8am?"

"Um… I thought we should go and celebrate since is my last day here. Are you ready?"

"As long as you don't care being hangover on your flight back to New York, I'm in!"

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it!"

Santana and Brittany are walking back to the blonde's house and they didn't even know what time is it since they lost track of time after their fourth round of shots. Neither of them could walk straight right now so they were leaning into each other in order to find some balance, but they failed so the two landed on the ground and started laughing.

"Come on Britt, we need to go home!" Santana is the first one to get up and offers her hand.

Brittany took the hand, but quickly let it go and started to dance around Santana, she feels like dancing right now and makes Santana laugh.

"Shut up and dance with me!" Now is Brittany's turn to offer her hand to Santana grinning from ear to ear.

Brittany just wanted one dance, one more time is all she's asking for and since the brunette is leaving for good in a couple of hours this is probably her last chance. Santana looks around her to make sue they are alone in the street, but the truth is she would dance with Brittany anyways.

"Oh, don't you dare look back!" Brittany starts to sing and Santana grabs her hand and make the blonde spin. "Just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back. She said shut up and dance with me!"

Brittany didn't think that Santana would agree to dance with her so right now is quite happy and with the alcohol running her veins, she is going to sing from the top of her lungs.

"We were victims of the night, a chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and faded light." Brittany sings. "Oh, we were born to get together, born to get together. She took my heart, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor. Oh don't you dare look back just keep your eyes on me."

The blonde let go Santana's hand and start to dance on her own and Santana mimicked her movements. The Latina couldn't care less that they are dancing around 4 am in an empty street, she always liked spontaneity in her life and those two weeks with Brittany have been fantastic.

"Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance. She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. She said shut up and dance with me!" Brittany continues singing and making a fool of herself while dances. "This woman is my destiny, she said… Ohh ohh… shut up and dance with me!"

The taller woman ended the song and tried to raise up Santana like on dirty dancing, but she failed miserably and after putting Santana on the ground again, she did greet an imaginary audience and laughed.

After the whole dance Santana was exhausted, she walks next to the blonde and she couldn't help herself anymore and did what she wanted to do for a while, so she grabbed Brittany by her jacket's lapel and just kiss her. Brittany is confused, but she didn't care about anything and quickly kissed back Santana.

The taxi ride to the airport is silence, since the kiss they shared there was an unspoken silence between the two women. Neither of them didn't know what to do or say. They walked to the boarding area.

"What if I am the one?" Brittany whispered. The thought never crossed her mind until Santana kissed her. She never believed she have a real chance with the brunette.

"You can't be…." Santana caressed Brittany's cheek. "You're the first."

And without another word Santana walked away.

* * *

**Shut up and dance – Walk the moon.**

_I don't own anything is just for fun. _

_I made some changes from the movie again._


	11. Chapter 11: Go big or go home

_I don't own anything is just for fun._

* * *

**Fly me to the moon:**

Chapter 11: Go big or go home

Santana felt the trip back home was long–drawn–out. When she arrived, she found a sleeping Puck on the sofa. The man fell asleep while he was watching a sports program. The Latina put her coat on the rack and the ring on her finger. She sat on the auxiliary table in front of Puck, turned off the TV and just stared at him for a while.

Santana doesn't know what to think anymore, she started this whole crazy plan to be happy with Puck but now everything is different, it's not like she doesn't love Puck anymore because she does, but then there's Brittany who is so much different from him.

Puck felt like someone was watching him and suddenly wake up.

"You scared me." He sat up, his knees touching Santana's knees. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes, great…." Santana answered barely speaking.

"What happens?" It's easy for Puck to realize that something is wrong.

"I have to tell you something…" Santana needs to come clean with him.

"What?" Puck just needed two seconds to realize what was happening. "Are you pregnant?" Puck unwittingly tensed his body.

"No, not at all…" Santana shook her head; he couldn't be further from the truth.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Puck sighed in relief and Santana frowns. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I'm still sleepy. Look, it's just that having a baby at my age scares me… But everything would be alright." The man holds Santana hand.

A couple of days after Santana and Puck were having breakfast; the two went back to their daily routine. In the end Santana decided against telling the truth to Puck, because since he confessed his fears about having a kid, she is a little bit lost and doesn't know how much the man could take in.

Someone knocked on the door; Santana gets up from her seat and went to open it. She saw a familiar blonde, standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana whispers and close the door behind her.

"Relax." Brittany shows a sheet of paper to the other woman. "You forgot this."

"Thank you…."

Puck was worried because Santana didn't come back and he opened the door to find the two women looking at each other. Santana quickly puts the divorce agreement in the pocket of her trousers.

"Hi" Puck greeted, standing behind her fiancée.

"Puck… this is Brit…."

"Brittany, I'm her cousin from Quebec" The blonde fakes a Canadian accent. "I came here for the wedding."

"Perfect!" Puck offers his hand for Brittany to shake. "Nice to meet you, but you realize the wedding is three weeks away."

"Yeah… I know…. In my country they say that it's never too soon. Well, congratulations guys!"

"I didn't know you had family in Canada." Puck says.

"Yes I do." Santana answered briefly.

"Hector is my grandpa! My dad is the fruit of love from Hector' second marriage." Brittany improvised, looking at the couple.

"We ignored that crap about the curse and the first marriage, right Santana?" Puck said hugging her from behind.

"Yeah…"

"I need to go. I just came to say hi." Brittany said goodbye and left.

The blonde waited for the elevator and makes her way inside. She didn't know what she was expecting about this impromptu travel.

When Brittany found the divorce agreement on her house, she thought that maybe it was some kind of cosmic signal, an excuse to see Santana and then, the Latina would realize that she is the right choice all along; but no, she just found a happy couple.

"Ohhh" Brittany sighed resting her head on the wall of the elevator. "I should have sent the divorce agreement by fax!" The blonde will ban romantic comedies for a while on her TV and her life.

It's Monday night and Puck and Santana were bowling against Quinn and Sam, and the blondes are losing the game, as usual.

"Oh man!" Sam complains about how bad was his last shoot.

"Bro" Puck laughed. "You fucking suck!"

Sam reunites with the two women and Puck, who offers him a glass of champagne.

"For a happy marriage!" Quinn raised her glass in a toast to the couple.

"Enjoy it because it will not last." Sam speaks before drinking.

"I already told you, we don't believe in that, the curse is bullshit." Puck drank as well. "By the way, your cousin is a little bit weird, isn't she?"

"Who?" Sam and Quinn asked at the same time.

"Brittany, your cousin from Quebec." Puck repeats.

"I don't remember..." Sam scrunches his faces.

"Brittany" Santana elbows Quinn. "Our cousin…"

"Oh Brittany!" Quinn's eyes are wide open like Sam's.

"You mean Brittany, I understood Britney!"

"Yeah, of course we know Brittany." Sam played along with the two cousins. "You need to improve your pronunciation, man!"

"She's so weird. I mean, who wears a hat of…."

Puck started to talk about how he thought that Brittany was odd and Santana zoned out the conversation, feeling weird. She gets up and grabs the bowling ball because it was her turn.

"Santana, the foot!" When Santana is about to throw the ball, Puck corrected her.

The brunette suddenly stops in her track and after a few seconds she walked next to Puck.

"I can't do it." Santana told Puck.

"What are you talking about? You've done it many times!"

"I'm not talking about bowling, Puck! I'm talking about us." The Latina takes a deep breath. "We always do the same. On Mondays bowling and my foot is never in the right position or always going to the same restaurant, pub or supermarket, I can't stand it."

"You're nervous for the wedding babe. Don't worry everything is going to be okay." Puck tries to talk to her fiancée.

"You don't understand me. I don't want everything going as planned. I want to be surprised, do spontaneous things; like dancing in the street in the middle of the night, burn my dinner and don't give a fuck about it or face off a crocodile."

"I don't get you Santana. Are you going crazy?"

"No, I'm perfect." Santana took off the ring and left it on the table. "I'm sorry."

The brunette left the bowling to the astonishment of Quinn and Sam and leaving behind a confused Puck.

"That means we won the game?" Sam whispered.

"Shut up!" Quinn hisses.

The family got together to eat lunch during a Sunday at Fabray's house. Everyone is talking and having fun, except for Santana. She was in silence, looking at her food.

"Santana, do you want a steak? They are delicious." Sam asked.

"No." Santana denied politely.

"Are you sure?" Maribel asked.

"I'm fine."

"It took me 7 hours to cook it…"

"Maribel" Judy tries to silence her sister from the other end of the table. "Stop it!"

"Puck would have loved it!" Maribel complains.

"For fuck's sake, mum!" Santana got up and left the dining room.

"Seriously, you felt the need to say that out loud!" Robert said, before going after Santana "They haven't been together for months.

Robert, Maribel's second husband, saw Santana going into the tree house and followed her.

"Can I sit with you?" Robert asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Santana makes room on the old mattress for Robert to sit down next to her.

"If you knew how many times I wanted to destroy this cabin, but your mother would never let me do it. You don't know what's like to wake up every morning for the last 25 years and see this damn cabin saying I was in here before you…

"No…" Santana whispered, she doesn't understand the point of the speech.

"Well, is fucking annoying, but I'm not naive. I know, all the years that your mother spent with your father were the best years of her life. He was her first, but your mother had wanted him to be her last."

Santana hugs her step father, putting her head on his shoulder. She loves Robert, he raised her.

"Stop wasting time. Go big or go home."


	12. Chapter 12: Love is in the air

**Fly me to the moon**

Chapter 12: Love is in the air

"Robert is a good man!" Russell said.

"Yes, he has..." Judy spoke, but Rachel interrupts her.

"Hello…? Brittany?" Rachel is ready and willing to know the last part of the history "Brittany and Santana….?"

"Relax" Sam says.

"Santana tried to find Brittany, but as usual the blonde was nowhere to be found." Quinn began. "My cousin managed to contact Brittany's brother, and he said that Brittany was travelling for 6 months and was impossible to reach her, but she was returning to Barcelona in a couple of weeks."

* * *

Santana walks across Barcelona a little bit insecure, it's been a while since she had been in here. When she turns to the left, she instantly recognized the street and marched until she was near to the entrance of món dolç, Brittany's favorite bakery.

Santana's features relax the moment she saw the blonde through the glass, reading a book and sipping from a cup of chocolate. Brittany started to gather her things to leave and a tiny smile appears on the brunette's face when she saw the hat Brittany is putting on her head, the one she bought for her. Before the other woman could see her Santana left the place.

* * *

"She left? Just like that?" Rachel asked with disbelief "She went there for nothing, not even simple hello? What a mess!"

"What is wrong with you? Wanting things so much, it's like an obsession? Take it easy. I'm starting to understand why you marriage failed…." Sam bantered.

Russell was the only one who laughed at Sam's joke even if it was a little bit rude, the older Fabray found it funny. Sam quickly enough realized that he was in trouble because of looks from Rachel and Quinn.

"Sorry." Sam offered Rachel the dessert. "The cake is delicious…"

* * *

Brittany is at the very center of Plaça Catalunya, she just finished a little tour with a group of tourist. She does it from time to time to make some money; living in Barcelona is quite expensive.

"Can I ask you a question?" Someone asked her.

"No. The tour already en…" She's answering until she saw the person who asked the question.

"Will you marry me again?" Santana blurted out closing the distance between them. "Well, you know in my family the first marriage never last. You just have to look at us!" Santana joked, but the blonde didn't laugh. "But if you marry again the first person, technically became the second marriage and will work. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, but…" Brittany sighed.

"Remember the time you told me you were hooked on a feeling and you hoped I could join you at some point. This is me, joining you…. 5, 6, 7, 8!" Santana shouted the last part.

The Latina took a couple of steps back, putting distance between her and the other woman again and a song starts to play while some of the people around them start to dance behind the brunette.

_Ooga shaka, ooga ooga, ooga shaka, ooga ooga, ooga shaka, ooga ooga, ooga shaka, ooga ooga. _

"I can't stop this feeling." Santana said.

_I can't stop this feeling. _

"Deep inside of me"

_Deep inside of me. _

"Britt, I don't think you realize what you do to me." Santana said before going to dance with the people behind her.

_Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me. Ooga ooga, ooga shaka, ooga ooga, when you hold me in your arms so tight, you let me know everything's all right. I-I-I-I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me. _

Brittany is amazed, she can't believe Santana made a flash mob for her in the middle of Barcelona and in that moment the group of dancers splits in two, some of them are running behind the blonde and even someone high five her on their way.

Brittany's tiny smile became a big grin and almost drops a tear when she see an orchestra appears, followed by some people disguised as the characters from her books. Lord Tubbington, Arkos and the magic fountain just look like the sketches she had on her apartment.

Brittany looks to Santana, who is also grinning and runs towards her. She grabbed the brunette's face and kisses her amongst the dancing people, because Brittany knew it from the very first time, Santana was the one. Her brother is right, she's a hopeless romantic and she always will be.

* * *

"And that's it!" Quinn said looking at Rachel, who has a goofy smile on her face.

"What do you think? Are you feeling better?" Sam asked.

"It's a beautiful story" Rachel whispered, trying to control herself; she doesn't want to cry again in front of Quinn's family, but she miserably failed. "I.. I'm I… fin…fine." She said between sobs.

"Oh man. Here we go again!" Russel complained meanwhile Sam gets up from the table to open the door, because someone was knocking.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I really thought it would cheer you!" The young blonde touches her friend's arm.

"Yeah, it really helped me, but it was the wine and the champagne, alcohol makes me over sensitive. And you all are so nice to me and even the history is fake I don't care."

"Berry, the story is true!" Quinn protests.

"I'm just saying that even if it wasn't. I wouldn't care…" Rachel says.

"Can you help me in the kitchen Russel" Judy asked for her husband to escape from their guest.

"Right behind you, Judy!" Russell nodded gladly and the couple goes away.

"And why they aren't in here?" Rachel casually asked after drying the tears.

"Because Santana moved to Barcelona with Brittany" Quinn answered. "You are late Puck!" Quinn gets up when she saw Sam coming back with his pal.

"I know, I know. Last minute problems at work." Puck excuses himself.

"Rachel this is Noah Puckerman." Sam introduces his friend. "Santana's Puck."

"Seriously dude?" Puck complains. "Stop introducing me like that! That story makes me look like a fucking idiot!"

"Oh no, no, you didn't look like one to me." Rachel smiled for the first time tonight.

"Nice to meet you" Puck flashed a big smile towards the woman.

"You know what? Puck, the cake is awesome and you two could sit and talk, have fun." Sam put a hand on Puck's shoulder to make him sit next to Rachel. Quinn and I need to go to the kitchen." Sam took her wife's hand and walks away, leaving Puck and Rachel already making a small talk.

"That was brilliant" Quinn kisses Sam on their way to the kitchen.

"Maybe, love is in the air…" Sam grinned after the kiss.

* * *

The flash mob for Brittany is a mix of what happens in the movie and Cougar Town (S05E02 Matthew Perry guest stars).

Love is in the air [from the movie] (youtube)/watch?v=iICIZpTYt4g

Sorry for the guest which left this review,

"_awww i love the relationship with her step dad but does this mean if she marries Britt a second time it would last cause it's technically a second marriage *Sneaky smirk*. _

I don't know if you watched the movie or just guessed the end, but I had to delete it to avoid the spoiler.

I hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


End file.
